


Evanescent Table of Contents

by TheRainRogue



Series: Evanescent [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Evanescent is a set using this drabble game from tumblr. It looks like a lot of fun so I decided to give it a go! Now, it’s a drabble game, but I’m not really going to restrict myself. If they are under 500 words, awesome, but I’m not gonna stress if they end up being over 1k words, either.
Series: Evanescent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761517
Collections: Sets





	Evanescent Table of Contents

**Evanescent** is a set using [this](https://youxidol.tumblr.com/post/168049823899/im-not-crying-my-eyes-are-sweating-deal-with) drabble game from tumblr. It looks like a lot of fun so I decided to give it a go! Now, it’s a drabble game, but I’m not really going to restrict myself. If they are under 500 words, awesome, but I’m not gonna stress if they end up being over 1k words, either.

* * *

  1. [**Kids**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394708) (aizen, bleach) / fluff, au, slice of life [ _“The kids, they ambushed me.”_ ]



* * *

  1. “I’m not crying, my eyes are sweating”
  2. “Deal with it.”
  3. “This was my mothers/fathers”
  4. “I’m not angry it’s just my face”
  5. “You’re cute, can I keep you?”
  6. “Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back”
  7. “I’m not going anywhere”
  8. “I know I’m a handful but that’s why you’ve got two hands”
  9. “Don’t make me laugh I’m trying to be mad at you”
  10. “I love you even if you fart in your sleep”
  11. ” Let’s cuddle so I can steal your body heat”
  12. “I made you a cookie but I ate it”
  13. “There was never really anyone else.”
  14. “That’s starting to get annoying”
  15. “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”
  16. “You can’t just sit there all day.”
  17. “I’m too sober for this.”
  18. “I’m not here to make friends.”
  19. “I need a place to stay.”
  20. “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”
  21. “I lost our baby.”
  22. “You’re getting crumbs all over my bed.”
  23. “You’re Satan.”
  24. “Did you just hiss at me?”
  25. “Do you really need all that candy?”
  26. “Take your medicine.”
  27. “Welcome to fatherhood.”
  28. Welcome to motherhood.”
  29. “It’s your turn to make dinner.”
  30. “Stop being so cute.”
  31. “I feel like I can’t breathe.”
  32. “You need to see a doctor.”
  33. “Dogs don’t wear clothes!”
  34. “You smell like a wet dog.”
  35. “I could punch you right now.”
  36. “Are you going to talk to me?”
  37. “Here, take my blanket.”
  38. “I don’t want you to stop.”
  39. “How could I ever forget about you?”
  40. “You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”
  41. “We need to talk.”
  42. “I want a pet.”
  43. “Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.”
  44. “Don’t argue. Just do it.”
  45. “Does he/she know about the baby?”
  46. “I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.”
  47. “Tell me you need me.”
  48. “I don’t love you anymore.“
  49. “Why do you hate me?”
  50. “You’re a monster.“
  51. “Don’t leave me…“
  52. “Don’t die on me– Please.“
  53. “I never meant to hurt you.“
  54. “Are you upset with me?“
  55. “Why did you spare me?”
  56. “I’m dying.”
  57. “I wish I’d never met you.“
  58. “There was never an us.“
  59. “Those things you said yesterday… Did you mean them?”
  60. “I’m sick.”
  61. “I came to say goodbye.”
  62. “I don’t deserve to be loved.”
  63. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”
  64. “I need a hug.“
  65. “Can I kiss you right now?”
  66. “Let’s have a baby.“
  67. “It’s lonely here without you.“
  68. “Shut up and kiss me already.”
  69. “Is that my shirt?”
  70. “They’re going to love you, don’t worry!”
  71. “Oh, Are you ticklish?”
  72. “You’re calling that jealousy? Believe me, if you can still use your legs, I’m not being jealous.”
  73. “I could kill you right now!”
  74. “Just pretend to be my date.”
  75. “This is, by far, the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.”
  76. “How long have you been standing there?”
  77. “When I picture myself happy… It’s with you.”
  78. I may be an idiot, but I’m your idiot.”
  79. “Before I do this, I need you to know that I have always loved you.”
  80. “I fell in love with my best friend.”
  81. “I’m sorry, what? I keep getting lost in your eyes.”
  82. “We finish it the same way we started—together.”
  83. “You are the single best thing that has ever happened to me.”
  84. “You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”
  85. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”
  86. “I don’t want to think about what I’d be like without you.”
  87. “Can I hold your hand?”
  88. “Let’s move in together.”
  89. “Bite me.”
  90. “Nothing’s wrong with you.”
  91. “Do you like it when I touch you like that?”
  92. “Want to head back to my place and have a little fun?”
  93. “The food looks great but… There’s something much more delicious I’d like to eat right now.”
  94. “You have no idea what you do to me.”
  95. “Please open the door and talk to me.”
  96. “Car sex looks so much easier in the movies.”
  97. “Come here, I’ll give you a hug.”
  98. “What if I told you I felt the same way?”
  99. “Don’t let me go.”
  100. “You seemed sad, so I bought you flowers.”
  101. “I will sit here all day if I have to.”
  102. “Don’t make me say it.”
  103. “Do you want to leave?”
  104. “I made your favorite for tea.”
  105. “It’s okay, I’m here.”
  106. “Would it be okay if I kissed you?”
  107. “I never cared about anyone as much as I care about you.”
  108. “Now, now, I’m here, it’s alright.”
  109. “Come for a drive with me.”
  110. “I swear to God if you start singing.”
  111. “Will you ever stop looking so gorgeous cause I think it’s gonna be the cause of my death…”
  112. “If I could pick one person in this room to put through a wall right now, it would be you, but I would do it with love.”
  113. “If I got paid for every time I caught you staring at me then looking away, I would be Tony Stark by now.”
  114. “But what if we wake someone up?”
  115. “I wish I could just build a couch right here right now and watch movies with you while cuddling.”
  116. “You’re mine. I don’t share.”
  117. “You remind me of the grouch from Sesame Street because you are a grumpy asshole but I still love you.”
  118. “Don’t I know you?”
  119. “Is that a pile of my t-shirts I see in your room?”
  120. “I get jealous easily, okay? You can’t blame me for it!”
  121. “Don’t bite that lip.”
  122. “Make a portrait of me.”
  123. “I just really need to talk to you.”
  124. “Are you sure this is legal?”
  125. “You’re so infuriating.”
  126. “Promise me, that you won’t tell anyone.”
  127. “You look good in my clothes.”
  128. “I hate that I can’t hate you.”
  129. “It’s over!”
  130. “So, that’s it? You’re just going to walk away?”
  131. “I can’t lose you. You’re all I have.”
  132. “I don’t think I can do this anymore.”
  133. “Please, forgive me.”
  134. “Why? Because I love you. That’s why!”
  135. “I get tired of waiting.”
  136. “I miss you, so much. It hurts.”
  137. “I’ll never forget you.”
  138. “You are safe in my arms.”
  139. “I’m going to ruin your fucking life.”
  140. “You are as radiant as the sun.”
  141. “Stop being so adorable.”
  142. “Let me take care of you.”
  143. “What if I just break his nose a lil?”
  144. “Are you taking another picture of me?”
  145. “I love the way you laugh, it’s cute.”
  146. “Stop pretending you’re okay because I know you’re not.”
  147. “How about some breakfast in bed?”
  148. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”
  149. “You can’t keep pretending it didn’t happen, cause guess what? It did!”
  150. “You’ve never been touched?”
  151. “My favorite person in the world is standing right in front of me.”
  152. “You make me feel the happiest I’ve ever been.”
  153. “I am so lucky to have you.”
  154. “Come and dance with me.”
  155. “You are as beautiful as the night sky.”
  156. “Is it a bad time to say that I really want to kiss you right now?”
  157. “I like to think we’re more than ‘just friends’.”
  158. “I’m trying to cheer you up.”
  159. “They may not understand you, but I do.”
  160. “Scoot over. I wanna sit next to you.”
  161. “I will fight you.”
  162. “If they mess with you, they’re messing with me.”
  163. “I don’t want to hurt you.”
  164. “It’s 3 am, what do you want?!”
  165. “I think it’s time for you to go to bed.”
  166. “You’re not scared of the dark are you?”
  167. “Please, just breathe.”
  168. “You’re not alone, I’m right here.”
  169. “Why are you on the floor?”
  170. “Have you been crying?”
  171. “Just please be my best friend right now, not the person I just confessed my love to.”
  172. “Dogs don’t wear clothes!”
  173. “Stay in the dark.”
  174. “Come into the light.”
  175. “Oh, I didn’t realize you’re dead.”
  176. “I wasn’t gonna offer anyway. It’s all for me.”
  177. “We’d make such a cute couple.“
  178. “It’s been three weeks, let it go already.”
  179. “First one to make a noise loses.”
  180. “We can’t have one nice moment can we?”
  181. “You don’t have to answer right away, I’d wait an eternity for you.”
  182. “Yup, your ribs are broken.”
  183. “I literally expect nothing and that’s still too much.”
  184. “You’re gone… I watched you disappear…”
  185. “You didn’t text me back, so I’m here”
  186. “Why won’t they wake up?”
  187. “Please don’t look at me…”
  188. “You come to my room and wake me up at 4am, to cuddle?”
  189. “I don’t want to live in a world where I’m not with you.”
  190. “Join me in the shower?”
  191. “I’ll hunt you down if I have to.”
  192. “I had a nightmare about you, and I wanted to make sure you were alright.”
  193. “So… we just did that.”
  194. “Sorry if I made you cry.”
  195. “Pardon my french but who the fuck is that?”
  196. “We should go somewhere. Just the two of us. How does that sound?”
  197. “This is where I belong, it seems.”
  198. “Do you expect me to carry you all the way?”
  199. “Mine.”



* * *


End file.
